The Library
The Library is the 21th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 47th episode overall. Synopsis When The Bears find Chloe in the library exhausted, they try to help her study, but only make things worse. Plot The episode begins with a shot of the public library. Students sit at tables studying and at computers, bleary eyed and tired. The bears are returning books that are overdue and they each have an excuse on why they shouldn't be fined. Grizz says that his was due on a holiday, Panda says that he didn't like his, so they shouldn't count it, and Ice says that he lost his. The librarian sighs and says that she's going on break. Ice is looking across the room and says that he knows that person. Chloe is sitting at a table, studying and murmuring to herself. Grizz is having trouble getting her attention, but when he does, she is very disheveled. She says that she has a huge Chemistry test the next and that she's been studying for a few days straight. She says that the test is worth half their grade for the course. Panda asks if they can help her at all and she says yes. Panda volunteers to print another practice test, Ice says that he'll find Chloe her missing book, and Grizz says that he'll stay with her and keep her awake. They all put their hands together, throw them in the air, and yell 'Study Time!' Panda sits down at one of the computers and is shocked at how 'retro' it is. He finds the power button and boots it up. As he's waiting for the computer to turn on, which takes forever, he turns on his phone and scrolls through it. Next we see Ice asking the same librarian from earlier for the location of Chloe's book, but as he's asking another person comes and asks for the same book, basically finishing his sentence. The librarian says that they only have one copy and their eyes widen. She says where they will find it and the race is on. Now we see Grizz and Chloe sitting at their table. Grizz shows Chloe the book he's holding and he has highlighted the whole chapter. He asks if that helps and she bangs her hand on the table. He drags her away from the table so she can stretch for a little bit. Grizz starts doing jumping jacks and tells Chloe to do it, but she only lifts her arms weakly. He brings her to a water fountain and splashes water on her face. She just moans. He sees the sign for a lower level and brings her down there, looking for food. We go back to Panda and a loading screen. He is losing his patience. It finally shows up and he is relieved. He finds the print button, but when he hits it an error message comes up. He tries to get rid of it, but they multiply and swirl around the screen. He gets very frustrated and an older librarian comes over to help him. He thanks her. She mover pretty slowly, but the document finally starts to print. As the first pane starts to come out though, it moves inch by inch. Back to Ice and the student as they run through the library, trying to beat each other to the book. They find it and as they're fighting for the book, the bookshelf tips and they crash to the ground. He emerges from a pile of books holding Chloe's book, but she snatches it out of her hand. Grizz drags Chloe up to a candy vending machine. He presses a few buttons on the keypad and after a second, he kicks the machine. Everything pours out of the machine. He scoops up some of it and hands it a piece to her. He keeps giving her more and more until her eyes go wide. She has regained her energy, and starts going on a sugar rush. She speeds away, faster than Grizz can see. Panda is still waiting for the first page of the practice test to print. He pulls the rest of the paper out of the printer and it smears, leaving lines instead of words. He rests his head on the printer, defeated. Now he's sitting at the computer again, copying the test by hand. He has one page done and goes to check how many more he has, and he realizes that there are 200 pages in the test. He motivates himself by saying that he's doing it for Chloe. The old librarian lady comes over again and tries to take the paper so he doesn't have to copy it all, but he refuses, pulling it back. She grabs it, and Panda loses his patience and yells at her. She rips the paper into shreds. The student is sneaking around a bookshelf. She opens the book, thinking that Ice can't see her, but he parts a section of books on the shelf behind her. They start the chase again. Chloe appears from running up the stairs and starts running through the library again. She grabs books off shelves and continues to dash around. Now Ice and the girl are sliding on the library ladders. She is about to grab it but Ice tips himself off the ladder and she keeps going, whizzing by. He delivers it to Chloe's table and Panda arrives right after him, asking for glue or tape. Chloe jumps onto her table, knocking the book out of Ice's hands and onto another pile of books. The girl grabs and runs away. He starts to go after her but Grizz arrives and asks if they've seen Chloe. After a minute of thinking Grizz brings them to the vending machine, a pile of snacks still sitting in front of it. They start to eat the bars. At first nothing happens, but after a few seconds, their eyes widen and their speech slows down. We see time slow down. They walk up the steps and everything is super slow there too. They figure out that the sugar has slowed down time and now they dash through the library. They find Chloe, taking a book out of someone's hand. Grizz asks what's she's doing and reminds her about her Chemistry test. She starts to panic, but he ells her to calm down and tells them all his plan. Panda goes to print the practice test, Ice goes to get the book and Grizz and Chloe go to find more studying stuff. Panda types super fast and the pages fly out of the printer. Ice searches for the girl, and when he finds her he takes the book before she can see who took it. Chloe and Grizz run down aisles, dashing back and forth and laughing like crazy. Chloe speeds through the books one by one. The moon turns into the sun and everyone wakes up from sleeping on the floor. Chloe checks her phone to see what time it is and they discover that it is almost noon. The bear stack is running with Chloe sitting on top. They are all starting to crash from the sugar. They arrive at the university and collapse at the door of Chloe's classroom. She begs to take her test, even though they're late. Her professor tells her that the test isn't that day. Chloe collapses, ending the episode. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Librarian (debut) Locations * The Public Library * Collage School * Faculty Room Objects * Panda's Phone * The library's computers * Chloe's practice test Trivia * When the computer Panda turns on is displaying a set of messages as it's booting up, there are two instances of the word "initializing", only the second time, its spelled "initiolizing". * When Chloe eats a chocolate bar, it wakes her up and makes her run around so fast and it makes the world slow down time. Cultural References * When Chloe and The Bears are dashing, the sound made is the dashing sound from the original The Powerpuff Girls. * When the bears are going checking the upper levels after getting a sugar high, one of the students has a hat with a tree on it. This is a reference to Dipper's hat from Gravity Falls. * When Panda turns on a computer, a message is shown as its booting up. This message includes the name of the operating system, which is "Doors". This is a parody of Windows, a popular line of operating systems made by Microsoft. ** Additionally, when the computer turns on, it greatly resembles that of Windows 98, with the startup sound to boot. ** The "Internet" icon on the computer is resemblant to the original Internet Explorer icon. * When Chloe and The Bears go on a sugar rush, they move super fast while everything around them moves super slow. This could be a reference to Clock Up from Kamen Rider Kabuto. ** The sugar rush Chloe and the Bears went through could also be a reference to the sugar rush Mordecai, Rigby, Pops and Skips went through in the Regular Show episode "Sugar Rush". ** When Chloe eats so much sugar and goes all crazy with running, this is the same as when Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends gets hyped up on sugar and runs fast but he's always never aloud to eat sugar so both Chloe and Mac get hyped up on the sugar and run around fast. Errors * Grizzly highlights a chapter of a book with a pencil but the ink that appears to have highlighted the page was that of a yellow highlighter. * When Chloe is seen knocking a book out of a student's hand, her pupils are dilated. A few frames later when The Bears are seen talking to her, her pupils are normal again. Videos How (NOT) to Prep for a Test - We Bare Bears Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (60s) - November 10, 2016 id:The Library Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:T